Skeletons in Her Trash Bag
by Suzotchka
Summary: When one of Brennan's foster fathers is found murdered, she becomes the prime suspect.
1. Chapter 1

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Summary: When one of Brennan's foster father's turns up murdered, Brennan becomes the prime suspect.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A late night visitor pulled Brennan from her bed that Friday night, or rather early Saturday morning. She had arrived home from the lab around 11 pm and had quickly fallen asleep. Now at two am, she stood blearily in front of her door. Disregarding every lecture from her over protective partner, she opened the door without looking through the peephole. When the door opened she was forced wide awake by the image of a man she hadn't seen in fifteen years. "Hello, Temperance, aren't you going to let your father in."

"You're not my father, George. What do you want?"

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to me; I wouldn't want to punish you after so long. Come here and give me a little love." George approached Brennan, quickly backing her into a corner. Brennan felt she was turning into the sixteen year old foster child who had worked in George's brothel like all his foster daughters did. Her superior strength and ability to defend herself melted to her memories of submission. By the time she regained control of herself; George had his hands up her shirt and was fingering her breasts, pulling each nipple hard. "Oh my beauties, my how you have grown." he murmured in pleasure. He didn't notice Brennan hardening under his hands until she had forcibly pulled his hands off of her and kicked him until he was on the ground, flipping him over onto his stomach, pulling his hands behind his back. "Listen to me carefully," Brennan whispered harshly in his ear, "Get out or I will call the police."

George laughed, "Like you did before, remember. Trust me, your partner is a man, he won't help you any more that the Chicago police did." Brennan pulled him up violently, shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. She sat trembling in the corner feel the filth of a man's body violating her own like she had not in many years.

If the abuses in the foster care system were a plight on America, then the worst of that plight was the Chicago foster care system between 1988 and 1995. A corrupt system had bred an atmosphere where children were sold for money, foster parents putting children to work in sweatshops and brothels. It was much like any inner city before the Progressive Era a hundred years ago, government and police officers turning a blind eye or becoming part of the problem. No one believed stories of abuse, neglect and rape. No one cared.

She was so convinced that that part of her life was over. How was George here? What did he want from her? She should call Booth, she thought, not wanting to be alone in the dark, waiting for George to return. Looking at George brought back feelings of the worst disgust in herself and memories she couldn't allow herself to bring up again. She looked down at her bruised breasts in anger. George was right, she was good for nothing but sex. She remembered being his favorite, making the most money. Her body ached remembering strange fetishes perverted old men have. Her hips hurt remembering what passed between them, her arms feeling strangely empty.

She pulled herself up, dressing quickly and heading to the lab, knowing her chance of a peaceful night's sleep was over. She noticed as she walked out the door that the necklace she was wearing was gone. In her weariness last night, she had forgotten to take it off. Oh well, she thought tiredly. In the grand scheme of things it really didn't matter much.

By Sunday night, she had convinced herself that George was gone. Breathing with relief, she spent an hour at her karate class working on her moves, just in case, she assured herself. Returning home she fell into a deep sleep. When the door bell rang, she automatically assumed the worst, grabbing her bat and slowly peering into the peephole first. She sighed in relief, quickly lowering the bat when she saw Booth standing on the other side of the door. She opened the door to a charm smile as he handed her a coffee, " Bones, we have a case."


	2. Chapter 2

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: Although I have had an account here for seven years, this is the first story I have written in a long time. Please feel free to comment on my work. There are some issues I am aware of and actively working on improving such as not rushing, adding more dialogue.

I have been reading Bones fan fiction for two years now. I remember a story that I cannot find any more and I was wondering if anyone knows anything about it. The first one is when everyone is in court and are suddenly taken hostage and Brennan negotiates with the kidnappers to let everyone but her go and Booth has to wait on the other side of the door hearing Brennan being beaten and raped. If you know how I can find this story, please let me know.

Please read and review.

The car ride had been quiet. Booth had tactfully allowed Brennan her solitude, sensing that something was wrong and she needed time. The body had been found in front of the child services building for DC. A perimeter had been established and officers had secured the scene. Majority of the flesh and clothing had been eaten away. Brennan quickly knelt next to the remains. "Male, Caucasian, late fifties, early sixties." Around her lab techs were snapping pictures. Booth hovered above her, writing quickly on his pad. "He died 36-48 hours ago."

"Security says he wasn't here yesterday." Booth said, looking over the reports he was being handed by local police.

"Then he was killed somewhere else and moved here later." Brennan replied, " Hodgins might be able to determine where he died using particulates." She rose, staring at the fetal position the remains were positioned in. Before she could open her mouth, Booth called out to the techs, "okay let's wrap all this up and take it to the Jeffersonian." He used his hands to indicate the remains.

The partners headed back to the SUV, Booth's hand coming to rest on her back. To his surprise, she jumped at the touch before forcing herself to relax. Even after she calmed down, she remained stiff. Booth pulled his hand away slightly, looking at her with concern. "Are you okay?" Booth asked, looking anxious.

Brennan couldn't explain it, but she felt irritated at his concern. How dare he try to pretend like he cared about her, no man ever did. All they want is sex. George had proved that to her. "Come on, Bones, what is wrong?"

She knew if Booth knew what had happened, he would pull her off the case, insist on her going home to rest while he found and killed George. She forced a smile on her face, making her body relax while she said in a faux normal voice, "I am fine Booth, just a little tired." She tried to look normal. He looked at her in disbelief, giving her a look that let her know that he wasn't finished with his inquiry.

By the time they reached the lab, the body had already arrived. Cam, Angela and Hodgins stood around the body making initial observations. Brennan quickly pulled on a lab coat and joined her colleagues on the platform. "How long do you need with the remains?" Brennan asked Cam.

"There is not much flesh left, I am going to take a sample to run a DNA test and the rest is all yours." Cam replied.

"Hodgins, I need a time and place for the death. Security says the body arrived was placed in front of the child services body after 6 pm, yesterday, but he has been dead more than 36 hours." Brennan continued.

"No problem" Hodgins said with his usual cheer when bugs and slime were involved. "I'm on it." He began taking samples of the clothing and the residue off the body. Wendell came up and Brennan ordered him to clean the remains.

Two hours later, Brennan stood with her recorder in hand making observations. Cam hadn't found a hit from the DNA and was not running tests for any substance that might be in the bloodstream. Hodgins was still analyzing particulates and Angela was sketching the victim while Brennan examined the rest of the remained. She found stress marks indicating that he had been abusive since there were no fractures indicating that he might have been a boxer or wrestler and hence received as many punches as he doled out. Clearly, the person or persons he had been hitting over a long period of time had not been able to reciprocate.

There were recent micro fractures indicating he had been kicked in the stomach, as if pushed away from someone. Micro fractures on his shoulders indicated that his arms had been pulled back roughly and held in place, all shortly before his death. There was evidence of a stabbing wound between the second and third ribs. The slant of the wound indicated someone well versed with human biology as the weapon had been pushed up diagonally through the wound to pierce the heart in a way that would call death instantly without gushing too much blood out of the body, making it easier to clean up.

Angela walked in with a sketch that made Brennan freeze. "George Henderson, age 61, moved to DC from Chicago three months ago, missing since last Friday." Angela declared triumphantly, obviously expecting to be praised for her quick work.

She was not disappointed, "Good work Angela," said Booth, who had been waiting to the side patiently for something he could run with, "I'll go pull a file on our friend George here."

"I'll go tell Hodgins and Cam." Angela chimed in. Both left the room with purpose without noticing the Brennan was still standing statue like from Angela's revelation.


	3. Chapter 3

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and George Henderson.

Author's Note: Please leave me a review.

Booth sat at his desk reading the thick file on George Henderson, whom he discovered, had been a foster parent in Chicago from 1985 through the year 2000. Against traditional protocol, he as a single foster parent had been allowed to foster young girls between the ages of 13 and 18. The thickness of the file had been accounted for by the fact that out of the 59 girls he fostered in those fifteen years, 35 of them reported him to social services for rape and abuse. While there was evidence of sexual activity and abuse for each of the girls, Henderson claimed accidental causes each time. What fascinated Booth was that each time, child services agreed. Taking the report seemed to be a mere formality. Clearly, as a foster parent, he was going to be allowed to do as he pleased. The files seemed to be categorized by least severe to most severe, clearly meant to allay any suspicion by hiding the worst of the cases. Booth found a similarity of attach in each of the cases. Each girl's ribs and back were the main target, with limbs serving as lesser targets. He was sure if he took the x ray copies to Bones, she could confirm that one person had been behind all the attacks, not classmates, neighbors and random accidents like Henderson claimed, and that that one person would be Henderson.

Booth was beginning to have a sick feeling in his stomach as he read on about the violent rape and abuse described in the file. His fists were clenching imaging how it could have been Brennan who was attached in such a way. He didn't understand how an entire system seemed to be blind to what was happening in Henderson's home. How could so many social workers have failed to see what was going on? At last, Booth reached the last file. In and of it self it was no less than ¾ of an inch thick. He pulled the cover off of the top and reeled back in horror, although, if he was to tell the truth to himself, he had always feared he would find something like this. The first complaint for was neatly filled out in familiar handwriting, the first blank for name clearly pronouncing "Temperance Brennan."

Booth groaned to himself, his stomach already feeling nauseous. At age fifteen, Brennan was fostered to Henderson. According to her report she had been beaten for refusing to sleep with him voluntarily. Afterwards, he took her forcibly. By the time Booth was finished reading the details of Henderson's perverse acts described in the first report filed he was shaking in anger. He paused wanting to run to Brennan at once and hold her, but forced himself to read the rest of the reports Bones filed. If this was going to come up between them, if he was to try to comfort Bones, it would be best that he knew everything he thought.

Half an hour later, he was not so sure. What he had read was the material of his worst, worst nightmares. After filing the first reports, no other girl had been brave enough to file another report when it was obvious the reports were going unheard. Bones had filed 5 reports spanning the three months she was in Henderson's home. She reported that Henderson had an obsession with her, although he had three other girls living with him at the time. Henderson was running a brothel with his foster daughters for sale. She reported that the three other girls would have around two or three clients a night and Henderson would visit each of them for sex a couple times a week.

Bones had at least five clients a week and Henderson visited her every evening, by her account. Booth shuddered at the thought of his innocent Bones' poor body being beaten and raped continuously. No wonder she thought relationships were about sex and didn't feel she could trust a man enough to marry him. With her x-rays was a doctor's report detailing the injuries, broken ribs, fractures in the spine, fractures in her arms and legs, all of which healed slightly crooked due to lack of treatment. While you could see no difference since the most bent heals were only off by 1.5 millimeters, it was enough to cause pain that would follow her for the rest of her life.

Booth moaned thinking how Bones must suffer every time she bent to examine a set of remains, when she ran fast after a suspect, when she got into a fight. He could imagine. After a long chase, his feet still ached. And to think if it had been his entire body, like Bones' entire body, ever since she was just a child in the system.

The file described in detail, in Brennan's hand, the sexual acts she had been required to perform. She wrote about being up until 1 with clients only to get up at 6 to go to school. She described tearing to her vaginal walls. When Booth read the part where she described Henderson entering her body, pushing his penis into her as she pulled away from him, holding her down by her thin, white arms, Booth's stomach clenched. He barely was able to pull his trash can out from under his desk before he began to heave.

It was ten minutes later that Booth was able to pull himself back to the file. The rest was much of the same. Bones continued to file reports that social services continued to dismiss, calling them exaggerations. Henderson apparently claimed that he caught her having sex with a boyfriend and that was why she was blaming him, to get herself out of trouble.

The final entry in the report showed Bones was removed from Henderson's home after she was found badly beaten and unconscious in the yard by a neighbor. It was around freezing and apparently she had been out in the yard all night. While social services refused to press charges, Bones and the three other girls were removed from the home and Henderson received new foster daughters.

Booth called Chicago Child Services and had them pull up the file on Bones. Bones was in Henderson's home from April 1992 to July 1992. He asked to be transferred to archives, wanting to request the entire file on Bones.

" Archives." A woman's voice chimed happily, clearly unaware of the horror stories her office housed.

" Special Agent Seeley Booth. FBI, DC division, Major Crimes Unit. I am calling to request that a copy of a file for a young girl who entered foster care December 1991, last name Brennan, first name Temperance. She was age fifteen when she entered foster care."

" One moment please." The line went silent. Two minutes later the voice returned," I have the file here, do you mean Temperance Brennan the writer? I love her." The woman gushed excitedly.

" Yes, do you have the file?" Booth was in no mood to discuss Brennan's books.

" Temperance Brennan, started December 1991 ended August 1994." She confirmed.

" Does this file include any charges of alleged abuse, neglect, etc?" Booth inquired, not being able to bring himself to say the word rape.

" Any activity concerning Temperance Brennan's time in foster care, school records, friends, behavior reports, injuries, any reports she filed, etc are all included in her file."

"Please courier the entire file to me at the Hoover Building, I will require the original file."Booth said. His voice was firm and lacked its usual charm. He was clearly firm enough as he received no argument and was assured he would receive the file within twenty four hours.

Booth left his office, still slightly shaken from what he had learned during that day. Charlie noticed the intense look on Booth's face as Booth approached him.

"What's up sir?" Charlie asked quickly.

"I need a full report on Maria Anderson, Elisabeth Wilt and Anna Petrosky, between ages 30 and 35. They were in the Chicago foster care system around 1992."

" Yes, sir." Charlie said, relieved when Booth walked away, heading for the elevator.

Author's Note: I hope that everyone is enjoying this. Any facts or generalizations I show about the Chicago foster care system are all fiction, created for the purposes of this story. I have no real knowledge about the system and am not looking to slander it.

I am asking my readers to please review my story. I would like to hear what you think before I proceed. If anyone has any information on the story I inquired about in my author's note for chapter two, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: I noticed that a lot of people are enjoying this story from the story stats, but very few have bothered to leave a review. That's just sad. I would appreciate it if more people would leave a brief comment.

To those of you who did review: thank you. I am reading and considering all comments very seriously.

Booth walked into the lab cautiously, still not sure what to say. He had thought about it the entire way from the Hoover building. Bones was in her office. He stopped outside her door. Bones was sitting at her desk, holding her face in her hands. Booth watched as she sighed, dropped her face and stretched standing up. Booth chose that moment to enter. "Hey Bones," his voice softer than usual. "How are you doing?" Idiot, he thought to himself, how do you think she is doing, reliving a nightmare.

"You read the file." It was a statement, not a question. Her voice was stiff. She clearly did not want to talk about it.

"Yeah, I read the file. I'm sorry Bones." He paused, leaning forward slowly and rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "Bones, when an investigating agent is personally related to any aspect of an investigation that has to be reported to the Deputy Director. Cullen decided to let us stay on the case, but our investigation will be over seen by another agent, who should be on their way."

"I don't care what happens to him, I can be objective." Brennan rushed venom in her voice. Booth crooned to her softly, having no inclination to bicker or raise his voice to her, "I know, but those are the rules, at least we can finish our investigation."

She failed to reply and Booth could see her turning this information over in her head. "Bones, I am having your foster kid file couriered over. It will be here tomorrow. Now, all the information related to this case should have been part of Henderson's file, so I don't intend to open your file. But, it may become necessary over the course of this investigation. Before that happens, is there anything you want to tell me?"

They stood, staring at each other for several minutes. Booth could see Bones beginning and ending sentences in her mind. Before she had the chance to speak, Hodgins burst into her office, "I have a time and location for the murder." Brennan followed quickly, leaving Booth no choice but to come along.

At Hodgins' station, with Cam and Angela joining the trio Hodgins quickly reported to the rest of the group, "Based on particulates and insect activity, the murder occurred early Saturday morning in this area. He pointed out a three block radius in the North West section of DC. "These insects are only found in grassy areas, so we are probably looking for a park." Hodgins continued. There is only one in the area. He said pointing out a small park surrounded by buildings.

"Hey, Sweetie," Angela started, "Isn't that the park right next to your apartment?"

"That's good to know." A voice sounded behind them. "Especially given the rest of this file" Agent Perrota stood behind them, holding up the file on Henderson and Brennan's initial findings.

"Now let's see, who would want to kill George Henderson?" Perotta mused out loud, holding up the file. "And have intimate knowledge of human biology and just happen to live right next to the location of the murder. What do you think, Dr. Brennan?" Perrota smiled almost triumphantly.

Booth pushed himself between Perotta and Brennan. Putting himself in Perotta's face he demanded in a dead serious voice, "Are you implying something about my partner?" Perotta looked into his face for a moment before backing down.

"What's going on?" Cam asked. Brennan, Perotta and Booth were too busy staring at one another to reply. Finally, Brennan said, "We should go to the park to see if we can find anything useful."

Two hours later, Brennan, Hodgins, Booth and Perotta returned from the park with nothing but a necklace found right next to fresh blood. Hodgins had bagged the necklace and taken samples of the blood and particulates for comparison. Brennan had paled and quickly recovered when the necklace was discovered. Booth looked at her questioningly. He was almost sure he recognized the necklace.

Upon their return to the lab, Hodgins ran off to compare the particulates. Cam took the blood to compare to Henderson's blood for DNA and the necklace to try to find fingerprints. Brennan went up onto the platform and continued her task of trying to find the murder weapon. Booth quickly followed her, "Bones, are you sure..?" Booth started hesitantly. Ever since he had read the file this morning, he hadn't the heart to try to force Brennan to do anything. He just didn't know how to get through to her. Bones seemed to be shutting herself off from the world, wrapping herself up in the details of the case so she could forget anything that wasn't directly relevant to the task at hand.

"Agent Booth, do you think Dr. Brennan needs to be pulled of the case?" Agent Perotta asked sweetly. She was clearly displeased by the concern Booth was showing for Brennan and now found a way to turn it against him. Bones looked up at Booth, her eyes pleading. Booth forced himself not to lose his temper. For Brennan's sake he had to ignore Perotta. He knew without asking that Bones needed to work this case.

"No," he said, calmer than he felt, "why would she need to be pulled off?" Brennan looked at him with relief. He went up to stand behind her while she worked, this time not putting his hand on her back, but staying close enough that he knew she could feel him as what he hoped was a comforting presence.

Brennan paused in her work, "Booth." She said almost urgently. "The fractures on his ribs and shoulders," she began, "I have to tell you..."

"Yes, Doctor Brennan." Perotta called out. "Do you need to share something about the case?"

Booth wondered what it was that finally made Bones talk to him for the first time since all of this began earlier that morning. When she fell silent, he didn't push. He knew that they needed to talk without Perotta around. In the mean time, against his instincts, he decided to allow the matter to rest.

Hodgins walked up onto the platform, using his id card to fend off the possible alarm. "Particulates match. Henderson was definitely killed in that park."

A moment later Cam strode onto the platform. She paused hesitantly, staring at Brennan with curious concern before flicking her eyes to Booth and then back to Brennan again, as if trying to figure something out.

Angela, who had been cataloguing art for her other projects had now returned to the platform to hear the update. She noticed Cam's strange expression and said, "What is going on here?"

Perotta asked, "Well, Dr. Saroyan, did you find anything?"

Cam hesitated before starting, "DNA matches Henderson." She stopped.

"Did you find any finger prints on the necklace?" Perotta prompted.

"Yes, Henderson's finger prints were on the necklace." Cam sounded confident.

"Any other finger prints on the necklace?" Perotta asked. He might have been imagining it, but Booth felt Brennan draw in a deep breath beside him and hold it in.

Cam looked apologetic, glancing at Brennan before returning her gaze to Perotta "Yes, one more set of finger prints, belonging to Dr. Brennan." Angela gasped. Hodgins called out, "oh ho." Cam fell silent after imparting such vital information.

Booth looked at Brennan. She was afraid to meet his eyes, fearing condemnation. When she finally raised her eyes she saw questions yes, but more importantly she saw trust and tenderness. Before she could say anything, or he could reach out to comfort her, Perotta moved between them.

"Based on this new information, I have no choice but to arrest you Dr. Brennan. You are under arrest." Perotta quickly mirandized Brennan while putting cuffs on her small wrists.

Booth stepped up, "You can't do that."

"Agent Booth, unless you want to be suspended for interfering in an investigation that is no longer yours, I advise you back down."

Booth looked mutinous until Brennan reached out a shackled hand to rest against Booth's. He quickly held it within his two large hands. "Booth, please." She asked.

"Bones, I..."

"Please, Booth." Perotta began to lead Brennan away, causing Booth's grip to slip. He saw Brennan turning backwards, looking into his eyes, waiting for a reply. He nodded, letting her know he wouldn't risk his badge over this. She turned around and let Perotta lead her out of the lab in handcuffs.

Author's Note: I am asking for more reviews before I post the next chapter which will be sometime tomorrow. If you like it you can spare two minutes to write a word or two.

REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Henderson

Author's note: I am pleased to note that so many people are enjoying this story from the story stats. I would appreciate it if more of you would leave messages. Thanks to those of you who left reviews and sent me messages. You really encouraged me to take the time to write this.

It was odd sitting on the other side of the table in the interrogation room, Brennan noted to herself. She had been interrogated many times before, when arrested in Guatemala, Honduras, El Salvador, Rwanda, New Orleans and others. She had never experienced the full effect of the interrogation room as it was designed to pin a suspect in, make the suspect feel alone. Facing Agent Perotta who at that moment was towering over her, Brennan felt completely alone.

Perotta was clearly enjoying this. Brennan noticed her eyes shining. Even she could read that much. Booth would be proud, she thought idly. Of course, Booth now thought she was a murderess, so maybe he wasn't proud of her. He was probably in Cullen's office right now, asking him to make Perotta his partner.

As it was, Booth was standing in the observation room, after having lost the fight to first have the charges and arrest dismissed and secondly to interrogate Bones himself. Perotta had looked at him angrily when he had failed to be swayed by her flirting and not passively agreed that Bones was a murderer who should be locked up and forgotten. He watched her through the glass window. She looked so alone and resigned. She was being tortured by Henderson all over again. He wanted to walk in and just take her away from her, regardless of Perotta or Cullen.

He heard the door open and didn't bother to turn to see who it was. His entire focus was on Bones, hoping that she might sense his support nearby. "You are not locking her up." He stated with firmness, addressing Cullen who had come in to observe the interrogation. Cullen came up to stand next to him, and opened his mouth to say something. Booth turned away briefly and looked Cullen straight in the eye, "You are not locking her up." He ordered. Cullen looked shocked at his subordinate's tone, but backed down, nodding once. "You can secure her while she arranges for bail." Booth nodded, accepting the compromise. He had already called Caroline who had refused to defend Bones again, seeing as she was the prosecutor for the FBI, Booth understood. He didn't know who else to call right now. At the moment, Bones was sitting silently, refusing to answer any questions. Booth looked at her carefully, Bones rarely kept quiet. She was a quiet person yes, but when she thought she had something to offer, she definitely talked. He remembered New Orleans, when Caroline had been horrified to find Bones cooperating fully with New Orleans police.

Brennan stared straight ahead, avoiding meeting eyes with Perotta. She heard her asking questions, "We have eye witness reports placing Henderson at your apartment hours before he died. We know that there was fighting, and that he left your apartment hurt. Maybe you decided you hadn't hurt him enough with false accusations when he was your foster father and by attacking him when he came to your apartment. Maybe you decided to finish the job later that night."

Booth, listening from the observation room, growled furiously at the insinuation that Bones was making up rape charges. If not for Cullen standing nearby, he would have marched in and stopped Perotta himself.

Brennan felt the walls closing in on her. She had to get out, had to get away from Perotta, who was just like the officers she had known working at Henderson's brothel as a foster child. They didn't believe she was anything more than a piece of trash foster kid to be used and discarded. She heard Perotta going on, "and you stabbed him hard and watched the life drain out of him…"

"I want my lawyer." Brennan forced out, the first words she had spoken since she was arrested. Perotta looked disappointed. Now that Brennan had asked for an attorney, she couldn't continue the interrogation until the attorney arrived. Booth, relieved that Brennan seemed to be ready to defend herself, sent Charlie into the interrogation room to get Bones' attorney's information.

Robert McKenley, Esq. walked into the Hoover building half an hour after he received the summons from Dr. Brennan. Booth waited anxiously for him. He had wanted to move Bones to a more comfortable waiting room as Cullen had promised as soon as she had requested a lawyer, but Perotta had raised a fit over Booth's interference in her case and even though Booth outranked her as a SAC, Cullen sided with her. Perotta was in a fit because she knew that Bones would be out on bail, so she was determined to make Bones suffer as much as possible. She had been in that interrogation room for hours. Booth could see the wide eyed expression on Bones' face. She was facing her personal demons all alone. Booth would have given his right arm to be able to go in there, pick her up and carry her away from all of this. He thought of his winter cabin in Pennsylvania. He had never taken anyone there, not even Parker. Maybe after all this was over, he and Bones could go up there for a weekend.

The lawyer met with Bones in the interrogation room. Booth couldn't make out what they were saying as the audio was turned off for their privacy. A moment later he came out to meet with Caroline, Cullen and Perotta in Cullen's office. Booth waited nervously. Finally, twenty minutes later, Perotta stormed out angrily, Mr. McKenley walked out confident and pleased and Caroline strolled out puckishly. Booth ran up to Cullen, "Well, what happened? Sir?"

"Twenty-five thousand dollars bail, she has to stay in the district unless she gets permission from the prosecutor in charge of the case." Cullen answered with a bit of a smile on his face.

Booth relaxed, he was expecting millions for the bail. He caught Caroline's eye and he knew who he had to thank for the easy restrictions. No wonder Perotta was angry. "You can go take her now," Cullen said, giving Booth a smile.

Booth didn't need to be told twice. He ran to the interrogation room, opened the door quickly and walked in. "Hey, Bones," he smiled gently at her so

not to scare her. "You can go, your lawyer arranged bail and as long as you stay in DC you are fine. Should I take you home or do you want to out for dinner?" Charlie walked in with her bag and Booth gave it to her. Bones didn't get up; she remained in her seat staring blankly. Her hands were under the table as they had been since she had come in to the interrogation room. Poor baby, Booth thought sadly to himself. He reached to take her hand, shocked when he pulled up two hands cuffed together. He roared for Perotta, turning towards the door with such venom in his voice that Perotta and Cullen both appeared at the door. He glanced at Bones and saw that his poor baby was frightened from the anger. She didn't deserve that right now. He gentled himself easily and stroked her hands. He turned back to the door and with quiet fury demanded, "Where the hell is the key for these cuffs and why the hell is my partner in handcuffs during a routine interrogation? This is entirely unwarranted making it cruel and unusual punishment. I want Perotta off this case. She clearly has some problem with my partner and is using this as an opportunity to get even." Perotta handed Booth the key and he knelt in front of Bones and with utmost kindness uncuffed her, gently rubbing each wrist as it was freed.

Cullen looked repentant. "Clearly I was mistaken in thinking you could handle this case professionally and with some compassion, Agent Perotta. In case you have forgotten Dr. Brennan is the victim here and one of the FBI's greatest assets. I just looked over the transcripts of the interrogation before I came into the observation room and I am not happy to learn that you claimed Dr. Brennan and 34 other girls made up rape and abuse charges as some form of collective mass hysteria. In case you haven't noticed, there are 35 girls with medical reports that clearly state abuse. From now on, I will oversee this case and you can consider yourself up for review for attempting to utilize the FBI to carry out some personal vendetta you seem to have against Dr. Brennan."

Booth was shocked at what happened next. Cullen looked into Brennan's wide eyed innocent lost little girl expression, knelt next to her and said, "You can go now, Dr. Brennan. Booth will take you home." He said nodding to the agent. Booth took Brennan's hand and pulled her up. She looked hesitate but allowed him to lead her out of the building. Booth let her have her bag, thinking she would feel more secure having her things with her, although the gentleman in him wanted to insist on carrying everything himself.

When they were out of the building, it was dark now. Brennan looked at Booth cautiously. She seemed quite anxious in the dark. Finally, she pulled away from Booth and started running away into the dark. Booth was shocked. Where was she going? Booth ran to follow her gaining ground. He could hear the fear in her breath. She clearly thought she needed to get away from him and it hurt him to think she thought he was part of her arrest and cruel detainment. Just when he thought he had her, a taxi pulled up, Bones got in and drove away.

Author's Note: I hope I am doing Brennan and Booth justice. I know Brennan may seem weird in this chapter but she is in a great deal of shock having her worst memories brought up again and being cruelly interrogated by Agent Perotta. I promise there is a reason she is leaving and she is not running away from Booth.

I would appreciate any reviews. I put a lot of effort into this and will not continue unless people leave some kind of message.


	6. Chapter 6

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the non-canon characters.

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in updating this story, but I would appreciate more reviews letting me know what I am doing right or wrong. Also if any one read my chapter two author's note about the story I am looking for, please let me know if you know what story it is or where to find it.

Despite Booth's thoughts on the matter, Brennan had not run away fleeing a difficult situation. The entire time she was sitting in the interrogation room, Brennan knew where to find answers about George's murder. But she knew she couldn't go looking for answers with Booth because his interference would end any chance of Carlos speaking to her. Carlos would help her, she knew. Not because he cared that George was dead, but because he would never want her to go to jail. That is why she was sure he hadn't murdered George himself, because it would frame her too easily.

Arriving at her apartment, Brennan quickly jumped in the shower, grateful now that Noor had been her foster sister. Noor, from the Middle East, had taught each of her foster sisters to wax every body hair from themselves because when young ladies wax, as adults, they are clean of body hair. It certainly saved her time today, she thought, rubbing on moisturizer and finding a knee length black skirt, black tanktop and steletos. She knew that her clothing was more revealing than usual for her, but where she was going, it would help her fit in. She stuffed some cash in her cleavage and called a taxi to take her deep in to South East DC.

It was night. In this area, few lights were lit. She was walking down an alley surrounded by low income homes and businesses. There were a moderate number of people out, but hidden in the shadows, it was as if they were not really there. Brennan forced herself to walk confidently, but non descriptly. It was a talent she did not possess. Two blocks further and she could hear music from the bar. Loud enough for patrons to enjoy, not so loud as to invite the police to come shut them down. In the underbelly of DC, crawling with criminals dealing drugs, crimes being plotted, people being moved, all behind law enforcement's back. Brennan walked past two men who raised their eyes up and down her body with a leering look. She held back a shudder and strode in the door.

Inside was a chaotic scene in semi dark, music playing, drinks pouring, people dancing. She turned herself to the side to get through the crowd easily. Near the back of the bar, in relative seclusion a small gang surrounded one man. If Booth were here, he would have automatically picked up on the suits and the associates standing by discreetly and not so discreetly available at one word. Brennan observed him for a moment. It had been so long since she had seen him, and she felt a wave of bittersweet memories hit him. She approached him and felt his eyes fall on her. He looked unsurprised yet pleased to see her. She smiled despite herself as he, with his typical chivalry jumped from his seat, followed by his gang. Brennan couldn't help herself and jumped into Carlos' arms.

When he put her down and ushered her to a seat, he started, " I heard what happened. Did your lawyer get you out on bail?"

"Yes. I have to stay in the city."

"Hmmm." As a mob boss, Carlos was no stranger to the inner workings of the legal system. " You got off easy."

"Yes, that is why I am here. I know you know something about George's murder, and I want you to tell me what you know."

"You will get off, from my understanding. They haven't found a murder weapon or anything beyond circumstantial evidence tying you to the scene."

Brennan didn't bother trying to ask how he knew what was happening at the FBI building. "What they have is enough. My father killed the deputy director of the FBI with a similar weapon. And that weapon belonged to me.

"It is not the same weapon."

" It is similar enough that it will look like my trademark weapon style. But that is not why I am here. I need to know who killed George Henderson because whatever he did, his murderer still deserves to be punished."

"Why do you care? Of all people, you should want him dead the most."

" I don't want him dead. He didn't kill anyone."

"To your knowledge. He only raped you, and put you to work in his brothel and f…"

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to know what you know about who killed him. I know it wasn't you because you would never frame me or kill him anywhere that it looked like it was me." Carlos gave her a gentle smile. For a moment she could see the young man he had been before life in foster care had forced him to steel to provide for them. By the time he left the system, he had such a long juvenile record that no one would hire him. He had quickly slipped into mob life. It saddened Brennan to see him with no other alternatives. She knew he committed crimes, but she was sure he never wanted to hurt anyone. He had been her first foster brother. The first night she spent in her first foster home, her foster father had come up into the room to rape her. She had been shocked, struggling helplessly when suddenly someone pulled him off of her.

Like most foster kids, she did not have a bed. In fact she was the lucky one, sleeping on the floor in the cupboard underneath the stairs. Carlos slept in the kitchen. She remembered how after pulling her foster father off of her, he had crawled in with her and held her, keeping her warm when she felt the chill in her bones. Over the years, there were many times Carlos was not there, and the worst had occurred, but Brennan would never forget that while Carlos was there, she had been safe.

"I can't tell you. I am sorry Brennan. I promise you I won't let them convict you." She knew he would make good on his promise.

" I know you will. But I still need to find out who did this and have them arrested. "

" You know your problem, you forgive too easily, even when you shouldn't." He smiled at her and she knew he didn't mean anything negative by his comment. She nodded and rose to leave. Carlos stopped her and put a thousand dollars in her hand and motioned two of his men to walk with her. She didn't bother to stop him. She knew he wouldn't. When she had left the system to go to college, Carlos had been out of the system for a year. He had come to take her to college. She remembered when he left her, he had given her a hundred dollars, so she wouldn't be empty handed. She knew he must have gone without to give it to her. Now that he could afford it, he certainly wouldn't take it back.

The men walked her to a taxi. One of them opened the door for her and the other addressed the taxi driver, letting him know where to take her and paying him in advance. Tiredly, she forced herself to stay awake until she arrived home to fall asleep.

When Brennan had run off, Booth had quickly contacted Cullen who had ordered Bones followed for her safety, but since her bail allowed her free rein of the city, there was nothing Booth could do to stop her from leaving him. At Booth's badgering, Cullen agreed to have an agent follow her wearing a small pin camera that projected to Booth's computer so he could monitor where Bones was.

Booth immediately tensed when he saw Bones leave her apartment in a tank top and skirt. When they reached South East DC, he became concerned. It was not the type of place he wanted his Bones to visit. He had half a mind to go drag her back. Carlos Martinez, Booth thought, a major underworld figure in DC. What on earth did Bones want with him? He could hear them talking, Carlos hugging his Bones. He felt an indescribable anger at that.

"raped you, put you to work in brothel and f.."

He had read it before, but hearing the words out loud made his stomach curl again. It was becoming more apparent that Brennan's foster kid file, not just the part where she complained against Henderson, was part of this case. He had ordered the file, just in case. Now he knew he would have to read it, betraying Bones in a way in an attempt to find other suspects. He dreaded what he was going to find.


	7. Chapter 7

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: Angst, Angst, and more Angst. I wish to reiterate that this is fiction and I do not mean to slander the foster care system in anyway. I know it does much good in this country.

December 27, 1991:

Temperance Brennan, aged fifteen, entered child services as a ward of the state of Illinois aster the disappearance of parents Matt and Ruth Brennan. Brother Russ went west looking for work. Temperance was place in a group home with sixteen other children. By the time she entered her first foster home three weeks later, at a state mandated physical before being placed with a foster family, she had already lost 6 pounds.

January 20, 1992- Inauguration Day

Temperance was moved to the Petersons' home. Mother Annabelle, Father James and Sons Mark and Andrew. The Petersons want Temperance to work managing their home as they do not require their own children to do so. Although children are not to be given to families for child labor, as an older child, a female and one who suffers from Aspersers, a misunderstood form of autism, it is the best Temperance can do. Temperance called to complain of ill treatment including abuse three days into the placement and was quickly informed that considering her condition as a ward of the state, she should be glad that someone took her. The Petersons has another foster child, Carlos Soledad. He was removed from the home a few days later. The Petersons cited interference in a private family matter.

She was removed three months later when Mrs. Petersons found Temperance seducing Mr. Peterson. Despite any claims of innocence and accusations of rape on her behalf, social services supporting foster parents as usual, reprimanded Temperance for her behavior by sentencing her to three weeks at Oakland, a juvenile detention center for foster children. Her release examination found evidence of beatings spanning from the night before to three months prior. No action was taken in this matter.

After Oakland Temperance was extremely unlikely to be fostered out again and was living in a group home when George Henderson, touring the facility asked for her. She remained with him for three months during which time she filed several reports that went ignored by foster services. Henderson ran a brothel working several girls for cash. Although Brennan reported extreme abuse several times, the situation was not remedied until she was found sleeping in the yard, with three broken ribs and a fractured arm as well as extensive internal bleeding. Apparently, Henderson was displeased that she was menstruating when he raped her and decided to show his displeasure. She and all the other girls were removed from the home and she received brief medical care. She was released to the group home. At this time, tests showed she was two months pregnant. She was sent to a group home.

August 31, 1992 –The First Day of School

Temperance attended Albert Einstein Elementary and Secondary Charter Schools from kindergarten to the time her parents disappeared. She was first enrolled in private school by her parents, but because of her extreme advancement and Aspersers, the private school was unwilling to make certain accommodations. Similarly, public schools were unable to provide full accommodations. Albert Einstein schools, conveniently located in Chicago, were the best schools for advanced students in the nation. Furthermore, as Temperance was far more advanced than even their students, the charter schools, abiding by special education laws, accommodated her by providing a small room where she could isolate herself if she became overwhelmed by fellow students, arranged with a local university to design classes where she was part time in a class room doing advanced work with the teacher and part time working independently on college level classes. She was registered as the only student in the AP school to take International Baccalaureate classes instead.

When her parents disappeared, she was moved from school to school. The charter school waived her fee and when she was in the region, she would attend charter school. When she was in a public school, she would continue her studies as laid out by the dean of academics at the charter school working with the University of Chicago.

A science teacher by the name of Robert Louis, who had been Temperance's teacher before her parents disappeared, was shocked to see the now junior walk into his classroom. Her slight frame looked 20 pounds lighter, her clothes, though clean and pressed, were worn, her head was slightly bent at all times, as if she were fearful of all human contact now. She walked carefully, clearly nursing many injuries. The other students were well aware of her situation and were even crueler than ever. Before, they hated her intelligence and looks, attacking her because of her autism and social awkwardness. Now, her status as a foster kid condemned her to further mistreatment. Louis watched sadly as the girl was pushed around in hallways. He watched her bite her lips when the hard wall jarred her injured body. Students knocked her books out of her hand and Louis watched her struggle to bend over to pick them up, clutching her ribs with one hand as she did so.

Other teachers were of the opinion that she had done something to deserve her treatment. They seemed to be enjoying it. They were always jealous of the girl who couldn't help offending people of lesser intellect at times. At lunch, Louis watched her huddle in a corner near the water fountain. She stood up, and leaning against the fountain, took a few sips at a time. After drinking as much as she could hold, she eased herself back into her corner. Louis looked around and when he saw that no one was near, he approached her. He slid down next to her. When she realized someone was there, she jumped, and attempted to rise. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you have lunch?" He asked. She didn't reply, shrugging slightly. Louis pressed on, "Foster kids get free lunch."

A murmur, "I can't go in there." He looked over her, and knew that it was perhaps the only meal she was guaranteed. Yet, she was too scared to get up and get it herself. He pulled her up and walked her to the cafeteria. Petty Officer Robert Louis had served five years in the Navy while completing a college education courtesy of the US government. His bulky frame and no nonsense attitude had earned him the respect of teachers and students alike. Furthermore, he was an excellent teacher and knew his stuff.

They walked into the cafeteria. Temperance looked slightly terrified. He walked her to the lunch line and forced her to choose a drink. He had helped her put all her things in her bookbag, a free one given out by health clinics, but new and strong. Hence her hands were free and he was able to see her hands shake while she chose a juice. He picked a tray for her and pointed out the tuna salad sandwich or burger. She hesitantly took a tuna sandwich. He insisted she take both side dishes allowed and was not entirely surprised when she chose items that could be packed away like an apple and a package of large cookies. He lead her to a table after picking up his own lunch. The cafeteria was quiet. Everyone was staring at them. He nodded to her to eat and after a moment she lifted her chicken sandwich and took a small bite. He said nothing to her except to encourage her to eat when she stopped. Her bites were small and she chewed for a long time, as if she hadn't done so in a long time. She had only finished half of her sandwich when the bell rang. She tried to stand but he pulled her down gently. He sat with her until she finished her sandwich. She put her juice, apple and cookies away. He handed her his juice, crackers for his soup that he had left for her and a fruit turnover. At least he knew she would eat tonight although it was not the healthiest meal.

He walked her back to class, shooting a look at the intimidated teacher silencing any complaints. He had lunch with her every day she was at that school and no one, student or teacher, bothered her again.

October 15, 1992.

After the group home, Temperance was moved in with a man named John Zimmerman. Zimmerman looked good on paper because he fostered both boys and girls. The reason quickly became apparent. He ran a sweat shop where he used foster kids like immigrants might have been used a hundred years earlier. Temperance rose at 5:30 to do her part of the household chores, to wash, dry, iron and mend her cloths. At 7:30 she left for school to arrive at 8. She returned to Zimmerman's home at 3:15 and had less than fifteen minutes to put her things away where she in the cupboard under the stairs in the basement, wash up and report to her loom in the garage. She worked until 10:30 when she returned to the house. She would clean up, eat what little she was given and study until 1 at night when she would fall asleep. However, once school started, and Mr. Louis helped her, she was able to eat lunch at school like the other foster kids who weren't hated so much. It was so nice to eat a little and have something to bring home like the other kids did. It was nice not to be beaten at school as well as at the house. She only had to work and put up with Mr. Zimmerman's visits to her cupboard.

In October, she was moved again remaining at the charter school because it remained close enough. Mr. and Mrs. James Gardner decided they wanted a child to add to their family. It was nice to go to a home where she did not have any work requirements aside from chores, beatings or angry men pushing into her. She had a room to herself and a bed. She had saved a lot of cloth scraps from the sweat shop and used an abandoned sewing machine the Gardners had to mend the clothes that could be repaired, turn the torn clothes into work clothes just in case her fortunes reversed again and make a new skirt, pants, and three new shirts. The Gardners offered to buy her a few things and she carefully asked for a waterproof duffle bag, to replace the one that had been stolen and a pair of shoes. It was demoralizing to carry her things in a black trash bag, everywhere she went and forever smelling like the plastic. She was pleasantly surprised with two pairs of shoes , ankle length lace up slightly square heeled black boots and a black slip on leather shoe and the bag she requested. Not popular tennis shoes, but practical and comfortable. Louis noted that she looked slightly healthier for the next few months. Mrs. Gardner had even bought her socks and undergarments adding to her comfort level. A week before Christmas, the Gardners announced that they wanted another child, one younger and less strange. She spent the holiday in a group home.

February 6, 1993

Temperance was sent to a farm house slightly outside of Chicago, moving to the local public school. When she returned to the charter school at the end of April, the little health she had gained was completely gone and she was walking slightly hunched over again.

April 27, 1993.

After spring planting was completed, the Thomsons sent her back. She was fostered out to a Mrs. Lydia Krause, a widow who fostered children. As a widow she received nearly $800 per child she fostered. Temperance figured out very quickly why she took in children. She was taken to a studio apartment in the middle of Chicago, near the start of the Chicago ghetto. While the building was old, it was clean of all pests. There was a small bath, kitchenette and enough room to stand. The rent was $200 and $50 for utilities. Mrs. Krause handed her $50 to settle herself in the studio and $50 to take care of herself for the next month. She was informed that the rent and utilities would be paid and that she would receive $50 a month to live on.

Temperance quickly roamed the dollar store and purchased soap, and a bucket, using it and old rags she had with her to clean the entire studio, top to bottom. She was glad it was Friday afternoon, giving her three days to purchase the essentials and try to find a job that would hire a foster child. She decided she needed a mattress she found for $10, brand new at the dollar store. She found a pot, spoon and frying pan for $3. She found a plate, mug, glass, spoon, fork and spreading knife for fifty cents each. She bought a cutting knife to complete her kitchen. When she found a towel set for two dollars, she added it to her purchases. Only seventeen dollars. She was glad. She scoured the neighborhood and was pleased to find a desk and chair, made of wood, no longer shining, but still strong abandoned. Shyly, she approached the owner to find out that it was trash. She huffed and puffed, but dragged it back to her place leaving it in the sun to ensure that any potential roaches were dead before she cleaned it and dragged it inside. She wished she had a sewing machine. She could make pillows and bed sheets from the yards and yards of cloth she had saved from working in the sweat shop. She had enough to make herself three new wardrobes and a dozen new bedsheets. Inspiration struck and she went to the nearest thrift store. It was nearly evening when she found a fifty year old machine tucked away deep in the back of the store that needed someone to turn a handle to make it work. However, it worked well and was practically free for 3 dollars. She was so enthusiastic that she stopped only to buy cotton, forgetting dinner. She stayed up until she completed a pillow, bed sheet and pillow cover. Pulling out the quilt she had made that winter to protect herself from the cold when her foster parents would not give her the means to do so, she draped it over herself and fell asleep.

She did find work as a tutor, only a few hours a week for minimum wage, but it was enough for her. The rest of the time was spent studying in the library or taking walks in the park. She would remember the solitude as one of the best times of her life. Carlos stayed with her for a while until he found a house to live in and started working. In August the economy took a turn for the worse, Mrs. Krause began to receive less per child and decided it wasn't work it to her. Temperance and the others were returned to a group home.

September 21, 1993

After she was sent back from at least two "good" homes, it was decided she had run out of chances. She had spent the rest of her time being bounced from house to house, often in situations where rape was a daily part of life. Louis was glad that it seemed she would stay to finish her senior year. She would turn seventeen in October and graduate before she was even eighteen. The child moved slowly now and rarely raised her head. Nonetheless, her work was always more and more advanced and flawless. One day she had a swollen lip, the next day her arm was in a makeshift cast. No one had cared enough take her to get a proper one. She would eat the lunch Louis made sure she had, pack away the leftovers and spend any extra time completing homework.

This went on for five months. In February, she was returned to the group home where it was determined she was in her second semester of pregnancy. She was sent to Oakland as punishment. When she came out, the experience had so marked her that she had blocked out much of it. At her release physical, she appeared to be suppressing some memories of her time in Oakland.

May 9, 1994

A month before graduation, Temperance was placed with a lower income family who needed a baby sitter. There was another girl living with them, and Temperance was glad to see Elizabeth again. Despite a drunk foster father who spent his time looking for someone to take his anger out on,she found out she was an easy target, and a full load of chores, Temperance was applying to several colleges. Northwestern, the best college for sciences in the country, admitted her with a full scholarship. However, she could not attend college until she was no longer in the system. Completing the research herself, on June 17, 1994, just two days after graduation, Temperance stood in front of a judge who signed her emancipation papers.

Booth finished reading Bones file and the additional report filed by a Mr. Robert Louis, who when he could not remedy the situation Bones was in, demanded to file a report in her file detailing her experience in a way a clinical, antagonistic social worker could not. His hands shook and for the first time in a long time, Booth bent his head and cried.

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience. This was a real challenge for me to write. I wanted to show detachment on the behalf of the system, yet still detail the abuse. I used Mr. Louis' report to do so. This is not supposed to read like a report exactly, but rather like what someone might be learning as he or she read the file.


	8. Chapter 8

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: I have been asked to change the rating on this story. I am sorry to go against reader requests, but I do not feel that this is a particularly descriptive story regarding rape. While it is mentioned, I do not think it is graphic. I am sorry to offend, but I am making the decision not to move this story from its current rating.

I appreciate the reviews I received. I would appreciate it if more people could leave a message letting me know what they think. I really am pouring a lot of effort into this and would like some feed back.

Disregarding Cullen's orders, Booth had every intention of rushing to Bones' house. He was headed off by Charlie as he walked towards the elevator. "Hey, Booth, I got the files on the women you asked for." Charlie was looking at him sympathetically. He imagined everyone knew what was going on by now.

"What women?" Booth asked. Charlie looked shocked at his boss' forgetfulness. He had no room in his head for anyone but Bones right now.

"Maria Anderson, Elisabeth Wilt and Anna Petrosky. The women, who were umm, the girls who worked in Henderson's brothel with Dr. Brennan." Charlie looked even more sympathetic.

Booth motioned to his office. When Charlie entered behind him, he closed the door, locked it and pulled down the blinds again. " What do you have?"

"Elizabeth Wilt, she died while in the foster care system. Apparently, she was injured in some urban violence which foster kids are often part of. It says she was doing chores outside for the foster family she lived with. She was shot and taken to the hospital. She had to be put on life support. Illinois social services refused to pay for life support after three days and she was taken off. She died December 25, 1992. Apparently, Dr. Brennan was with her when she passed away.

Booth felt guiltier than he ever had in his life. How dare he make comments about Bones refusing to participate in the holidays. All of them had been so cruel in lock down. No one thought to offer any support when no one came to see her. "And the rest."

" Marie Anderson married a Joseph McIntosh as soon as she graduated from high school and was released from foster care. There are some reports of domestic disturbance reported by neighbors, although Marie Anderson has repeatedly refused to press charges." Hmm, Booth thought, going from one abusive situation to another. Not uncommon for victims of abuse and neglect. Booth marveled again how strong Bones was to overcome her childhood, have herself emancipated and live her own life independent of her past.

"Anna Petrosky?" Booth asked hesitantly. Not ready to hear any more bad news, Booth waited for the worst. Poor Bones. " Anna Petrosky is a child advocate attorney based in Chicago. She is currently here in Washington lobbying for foster kids rights." Charlie added.

Okay, Booth thought, that is good. Better than the other options. "We need to bring her in for questioning. She may know something about Henderson being here. But make sure we do it quietly, I don't want to cause any problems with her work."

Charlie nodded and Booth was glad he would have no trouble from him to make it easier on Bones. He added," I'm going to go see Bones, get her ready to see Anna." Charlie failed to point out that Cullen had forbidden unnecessarily going after Brennan.

When Booth arrived at Bones' apartment, he knocked several times. After receiving no response, he took out his key and walked in gun drawn. He saw the curtains hiding the sliding door to the balcony were open and walked over. Bones was standing leaning against the railing as if she were too tired to hold herself up with out its support. Her hair was free and blowing in the cool breeze. Her eyes were fixed upwards and Booth was able to see stars above. He opened the glass door and was saddened to see how Bones jumped. "Its me." He crooned.

She relaxed slightly, but refused to stand down or turn around. He walked over to her until he stood next to her and slowly put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him. She didn't resist or encourage him. " We are bringing Anna Petrosky in for questioning." He felt her shifting, but continued, " if you want, you can come with me. Cullen promised to give us a looser rein and to oversee Perota himself."

"Bones, I just wanted to say, that if you want to talk about anything. I'm here. You can talk to me any time."

Bones looked up at him, "I can't, not right now." Booth nodded, instinctively knowing not to push her.

"Let me get dressed and then we can go."

"Okay, lets go out to eat first. The squints want to come too. We are going to let Anna finish her work day before we interrupt her."

"Thank you Booth." This time, Bones really did meet his eyes, if only for a second. Booth felt his stomach turn at the pain he saw in them. Her response told him that she was at least aware of the nature of Anna's work in DC. Before Booth could press the issue, he received another call. Sighing he picked it up, " This had better be good Charlie."

"I'm sorry sir, but Cullen has decided that Marie Anderson needs to be questioned as well. She and her husband are being brought in from Chicago now."

"Dammit." This was the last thing Booth wanted. There were clear indications of some domestic abuse. Booth hadn't wanted to involve Marie before he had some information to go on. It would not go over well for her if the FBI showed up at her house. Booth knew that all too well.

He snapped his phone shut without ending the conversation. "Lets go Bones."

When they arrived, Marie and Joseph were already there. Booth looked over the two and instinctively felt any allegations against Joseph were true. He was sitting comfortably while his wife stood near by, not even daring to take a seat on the sofa next to her husband in the FBI waiting room. When Joseph saw Brennan, he jumped up and pushed himself in her face," You stupid woman, how dare you? I told you to stay the hell out of my family life. Just because no man wants you, you whore, not to marry anyway. No reason for you to rile up my wife with your foolishness. Good for nothing foster kid. Be glad I was kind enough to take her as my wife when no one else wanted her or you. Your parents threw you out like garbage." Booth was between Brennan and Joseph in an instant. He pushed Joseph with great pleasure. "Now you listen to me, you keep your tongue in your mouth and treat my partner with the utmost respect or I'll have you locked up for assaulting a federal agent."

"She ain't no agent," Joseph hissed.

"She's my partner. I'll make the charges stick." Booth was near whispering in his anger. Clearly Joseph believed him because he took a seat reluctantly. Booth, turning to Brennan said in his gentle just for her voice, "Why don't you sit down Bones?" leading her to a seat across Joseph. He turned now to Marie, on whom Bones' glaze seemed to be settled. She was a couple years older than Bones, but looked older. She was over weight, short and plain. There was a fear and weariness in her face. Booth remained standing and in a gentleman like manner said, " Take a seat ma'am." Motioning to the sofa next to Joseph. She hesitated and Joseph growled. "I said she stands."

Booth towered over Joseph. "And I said she sits." He motioned once again to Marie who sat down. A look of relief came over her face and Booth bet himself that Joseph had clearly used her to vent his frustrations on the summons to DC.

Booth looked at his Bones. Her eyes were fixed on Marie with compassion and empathy. Booth smiled to himself. She was emotionally rung out with everything about her own past and she still had room in her heart to worry about Marie. Neither woman made a move toward the other, sitting diagonally across from each other. Clearly Marie was too afraid to make a move and Bones didn't want to cause problems for her.

"Now look here," Joseph began. " I done told your people a dozen times. Stay out of my business. I took her in out of the foster care system and didn't no one want her. I give her a home, food, clothing and no body has the right to tell me how to run my house. A bunch of bleeding hearts interfering and now you are one of them. I suppose a good lay is worth infringing on a man's privacy now." He leered at Brennan again. " Fool woman already tried to interfere before and that didn't work so now she wants you to turn against a fellow man. Showed up at my house, while I was gone and tried to make my wife leave, gave her money to take her and her useless girls. Luckily my boys know how to keep an eye on their women and they put a stop to all of that for me."

"This is the last time I am going to ask you to speak to my partner respectfully. The next time, you will be sitting in federal prison. Secondly, I need to ask you some questions about what you know about George Henderson."

Charlie came in with coffee and served Joseph and Marie. Marie seemed afraid to take the coffee, but a glance from Booth at Joseph quickly forced the man to encourage his wife to take the refreshment. Booth took Bones' coffee and handed it to her gently, taking every opportunity to make contact with her and let her know that he was there for her. Her eyes seemed to be fixed on Marie, who was avoiding all eye contact. Not uncommon with someone in her situation. She looked up when she heard the name, before bowing her head even lower.

"Who the hell is George Henderson?" Joseph growled.

Booth went to answer, when the door came open and a woman walked in. She was tall, not slender but not too fat. Overall she could be considered attractive. She looked Russian or Eastern European. She walked in, let her eyes run over the room and said, "Temperance Brennan, what the hell are you doing having coffee with that son of a ..?

"Who are you?" Booth asked.

Bones' eyes were now settled on her. The woman walked in, as Bones stood up. The two went to stand before each other before wrapping one another in an embrace. As they separated, the woman looked Booth in the eye and said, "I'm Anna Petrosky. You sent for me."

Author's Note: I did not realize until well into the chapter the religious connotations of Marie ( similar to Mary) and Joseph. Please note that I am not trying to make any comparison to the Biblical figures. It is a mere coincidence.

Please review so I know what you think. I have put a lot of effort into this.


	9. Chapter 9

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: Thank you for all your kind messages. Please keep reviewing so I know to keep writing.

Booth watched while Brennan stood up quickly and ran to Anna, pushing herself into Anna's arms. The other woman caressed Brennan's back lovingly, "my sister, my milk and honey sister."

"You're the one who is blond." Brennan muttered from where her head was buried in Anna's shoulder.

"Hush." Anna ordered and surprisingly, Brennan hushed. The two women finally separated. Arms around each other, the two walked over to the group. Booth was still standing and reached out to shake Anna's hand. " I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Hmm," she said flirtatiously, "I know who _you _are. I'm Anna Petrosky." Booth noted that she pointedly ignored Marie and Joseph. Marie was looking at her hopefully, clearly hoping for some greeting. Bones nudged Anna, until the woman reluctantly said, " Hello Marie, how are you?" Marie looked happy to be addressed but failed to answer as Joseph interrupted, " You will not speak to my wife again. Do you hear me?"

"That's enough." Booth stated. He had a feeling that like his Bones, Anna was not a woman to back down. "Now that we are all here, lets discuss the murder of George Henderson. Now I realize that Ms. Petrosky is here for work purposes, and you two were in Chicago, but if you know anything about George Henderson and why he was here, I need to know."

"Henderson ran that brothel where you worked," Joseph sneered at his wife. " I got a discount on her because she is the fat one. Those two," he added motioning at Brennan and Anna, " were more expensive."

Marie looked saddened by his words. Booth was furious at the mention of his Bones as a brothel worker but calmed himself to add, "And you haven't seen him since?"

"No man, some dumb whore got him shut down just because he had to punish her a bit." Booth had had enough. He stood, pulled Joseph by his collar and slammed him in to the wall. " Now I told you once, you watch how you speak about my partner. And by the way, I happen to have a strong opinion about men who beat their wives, so you just watch out." He slammed Joseph hard into the wall again, before dragging him to the door and called two agents to take him to the interrogation room.

Booth turned to the three women left. Marie stood a bit. Booth gentled himself and said, " Please take a seat." Brennan sat next to him and Anna, calmer now that Joseph was gone took a seat next to Marie and easing up on her stance towards Marie.

Booth sat silently, deciding to allow the women to interact and just observe for the moment. His gut was telling him something was off with Anna, she was a very strong and very unsympathetic personality. She clearly blamed Marie for Marie's husband. She seemed to be okay with Bones, but did not follow Bones' example of empathy.

Surprisingly, it was Marie who spoke first. " I haven't seen him since we left his house. May I go now?"

"I'm sorry, I am going to have to ask you to remain in DC for the duration of this investigation."

"My children, my husband. Who will take care of them?"

" Your husband will take care of the children and the FBI up in Chicago will be checking to make sure he doesn't do anything but check up on them."

"What would happen to them?" Marie asked, clearly feigning innocence.

Booth felt a rare anger at Marie which he could not justify. He knew she was the victim here, but like Anna, couldn't help blaming her for putting her children in a dangerous situation by refusing to report his actions. Just like his mother. Last time he had gone to see her, he had told her about Rebecca's pregnancy and had asked her to come live with him, away from his father. He had finally paid off his debts, and was making a good salary as a FBI agent on the rise plus the extra he received for being a sniper. He could well support his mother and his coming child. She had, as usual, told him he was a sinner and that neither he nor his bastard were welcome in her home, as per his father's orders. He knew that in a similar situation, Marie would do the same.

Anna quickly interrupted him, now eager to talk, " When I became a child advocate attorney, he had already lost his license as a foster parent. The worst of the corruption had ended and foster services was quick to get rid of anyone necessary to hide the rest. He married shortly after we left the system, but when he lost his license, his wife found out and divorced him. She lives in DC now. He lost his job last month. After he lost his license as a foster parent he started working driving a city bus."

"What's the wife's name?"

"Eileen Cooper."

"Bones?" Booth asked. Brennan looked at him some what shyly "I didn't know all of that. I found out he was here when he came to see me on Friday."

"He came to see you?" Booth felt livid. "You didn't say anything." He looked at her, feeling anger that quickly subsided when he looked into her scared eyes. He looked up to see Anna and Marie. "Charlie."

Charlie walked in quickly. "Please arrange quarters for Ms. Petrosky and Mrs. Loren. They will require a protective unit as well."

Booth put his arm around Bones and started to walk her out the door without giving her the chance to say goodbye to Anna and Marie. Bones was uncharacteristically quiet as she allowed him to take her to his car. Watching her, Booth amended his thought, no Bones was quiet, except for about work and having no tact, but she rarely started social conversations, would sit on the outside of a group and spoke in a relatively soft voice, always hesitant about how she would be received as a person. He remembered her delight when he had informed her that she "had people," their first year working together.

When they arrived at Bones' apartment, Booth asked her if she wanted take out. He encouraged her to take a long, hot shower and make herself comfortable. Whatever she had to say could wait, he thought, he wanted her to be comfortable, both physically and emotionally.

Half an hour later, they were sitting comfortably eating Thai take out. "So when did you see Henderson?"

"He came to my apartment late Friday night. When I opened the door, he pushed himself in and tried to kiss me. He moved his hands all over me."

Here Bones stopped, as if trying to control the unpleasant memories. Booth was torn between fury and calming himself enough to be able to comfort Bones and find out what he needed for the case. Booth put his food down, and took Bones' plate from her, setting it down. He lifted her up and put her in his lap, pulling her so her head was resting on his shoulder and she was cradled in his arms. He pulled the afghan on the sofa over them and rocked her, muttering soothing words.

She started on her own again, " He said no one cared what happened to me, that you are just like the Chicago cops and you don't care about me." At this, she looked up at him briefly, wide eyes seeking reassurance.

"He couldn't be more wrong. I care about you. I took a bullet for you remember." He jostled her gently to get a response and she nodded weakly before continuing.

"I pushed him away to stop him, but he didn't, so I kicked him, it left minor fractures somewhat obscured by the stab wound. Then he fell over and I turned him over and pulled his arms behind his back and lifted him by his arms to push him out the door. He was long gone before I found out that my necklace was missing."

By the time Brennan finished her account, Booth was running his arms over her back soothingly. "Its not your fault," he crooned over and over. As she calmed down, he lifted her plate and took a small portion onto the fork, which he then proceeded to feed her. She chewed slowly and he waited patiently each time before giving her the next bite. When she finished, she closed her eyes.

The self reliant woman inside of Brennan was objecting to this treatment, but the worn out foster child who just wanted it all to stop, to have one person show a bit of affection and care was devouring all the kindnesses Booth was sending her way. She was so tired from the last few days and as her stomach was full and she felt warm and safe resting her head on Booth's shoulder, she allowed her self to fall asleep.

Booth felt his tired Bones fall asleep on his shoulder and he leaned back, enjoying her proximity, while simultaneously agitated about what she had recounted. Oh how he wished he could have stopped it all, that he had been there to protect her, that Russ and Max weren't such idiots who left a fifteen year old girl to fend for herself. He wished that the world didn't always want to make her suffer, that people didn't always try to make her suffer.

Booth drew himself back to the case. Tomorrow they would interview Eileen Cooper and find out who knew Henderson was in town and had the information to pin Bones. But now, there was nothing he wanted more than to allow himself to sleep and be there with comforting arms should Bones awake because of any nightmares or old memories plaguing her.

Author's Note: Thank you for the tremendous support. Please continue to review so I know I should keep writing. Okay so I tried to show a bit of Booth angst with his past and his feelings at hearing about Brennan 's experiences, Booth and Brennan fluff towards the end, while simultaneously providing important information for the case.

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again to everyone who has expressed support.


	10. Chapter 10

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and non canon characters.

Author's Note: Sorry about uploading chapter 9 twice. Here is Chapter 10. I was very disappointed that only two people thought to review chapter 9. Clearly my efforts are not being appreciated. To those of you who did review thank you. If I do not continue to receive a fair number of reviews, I will assume there is no more interest in my story.

Cam stepped out of her office, having put her belongings away for the day. It was only a few minutes before nine, around the same time Cam arrived at the office every day. Of course, Dr. Brennan expected her people to be in earlier and Hodgins, first Zack and now the various interns and even Angela were all at work by 8:30. Dr. Brennan herself arrived, from what Cam had heard around seven most mornings. Even during this last case, Brennan was working twelve hours a day. She had heard that this Henderson used to be Brennan's foster father, although Brennan, Booth, Angela and Hodgins were silent on the matter. It was another way she was separate from the rest of the group. Cam peered out of her office; Angela was in her office, running scenarios through the Angelator. Hodgins was analyzing particles looking for something that would definitely show that Brennan could not have been the murderer.

Cam looked around, unable to locate Brennan. Perhaps she is in her office, Cam thought to herself. Her thought was interrupted by Brennan and Booth walking in together. His hand was on her back, as usual, but his left hand was holding on to her left hand, as if needing to keep her with him. Surprisingly, there was no characteristic bickering. She could see Booth whispering something soothingly to Brennan, who looked up at Booth, as if drawing strength from him. She was wearing a knee length, slightly full skirt in a typical red and black, Brennan pattern, a red blouse and black blazer and shoes. Her neck and ears were adorned in the stones she preferred. Cam didn't get it, sure the woman was beautiful, but and definitely an individual, but her manner of dressing was so strange. She didn't understand why so many men were lining up, vying for her attention.

Upon seeing them, Angela and Hodgins closed in. She watched Booth and Brennan speak to them, most likely filling them in on the interrogations last night. Booth looked stricken and Hodgins patted Brennan's shoulder while Angela hugged her. Hodgins and Angela moved away to continue working while Booth and Brennan walked into her office. Despite herself, Cam followed at a safe distance. She knew Booth could hear her, but hopefully he would think that she was merely moving to attend to another task. Cam situated herself several feet away from the door of Brennan's office, where she could still peer in without being detected. To her surprise, Booth sat down on Brennan's sofa and pulled her into his lap. She curled up with her head on Booth's shoulder tucked under his chin and both wrapped their arms around the other. Cam felt a strange stab shooting through her; much like the one she had felt when the Board had told her that she could not fire Brennan. She was meant to administrate, not to interfere in Brennan's scientific process and certainly not to dictate to the anthropologist. The stab was similar to when Booth had ignored her for Brennan while they were dating and when he had left her.

It was a shame sometimes the woman was such a gracious winner. Of course, with her wide blue innocent eyes and obliviousness, it was obvious that she didn't even know what she had won and Cam had lost. Still, like Booth, Angela and Hodgins, Cam had come to feel protective of the forensic anthropologist in her own way. With her Aspersers, Brennan interacted with the world much like a child, and those who cared for her, including Cam, tended to want to shield her from adult interaction as much as possible.

Booth ran his hands over Brennan's back, as if soothing a child. "It'll be all right. Now, Charlie is finding Eileen Cooper and then you and I will go speak to her."

Brennan nodded, looking at Booth in a trusting manner. "What about Marie and Anna?"

"Anna just needs to be available to answer questions. I don't want to send Marie back until this case is solved in case we need her again. I don't really think she has a lot of information, but she is one of the only leads we have. I don't think Joseph is going to be too kind about letting her come back if we need her again."

She nodded in response. "You know, I went to see Marie once. She got married when she turned eighteen. The system kicked her out and she married him. He didn't let her finish high school. They had their first son nine months later. I went to see her after I got my doctorate, about six years later, when I was twenty three. She had four kids with a fifth on the way. The three older sons were just like Joseph. They beat up their little sister all the time, Lisa. Marie didn't even feed her and she was wearing these torn clothes, just because she is the girl. When I left, I gave Marie some money, but the oldest son took it and gave it to Joseph who was in the other room."

Cam felt a chill listening to Brennan's matter of fact accounting of her foster sisters life. She was surprised how relatively unconcerned Brennan has seemed over the whole matter. Cam wished for once that she could reach out and apologize for the incidents when she had first arrived. She had come to see the error in her ways and had tried to change. But Brennan with her Aspersers was like a child and didn't realize that Cam was sorry until Cam directly apologized and made restitutions. Brennan didn't seem to see Cam's reform as an apology and seemed to have decided based on her prior actions that Cam was not to be trusted. Cam was surprised at how much that realization hurt.

Brennan sighed, clearly ready to move on. Cam watched Booth hug her once more before his cell phone rang. Brennan pulled it out of his coat pocket and handed it to him. He smiled at her before answering. His expression remained unchanging during the minute long conversation. When he hung up, he addressed Brennan again, "Marie is in a hotel with a minimal guard, Anna is working with the understanding that she will be available for meeting with the FBI. Charlie found Eileen Cooper. We can go interview her now." Booth stood up with Brennan still in his arms and put her down gently.

"We might be able to find something that will link Eileen to the particles Hodgins found or to help us find the murder weapon."

The two quickly walked out without noticing Cam standing there.

Author's Note: I like Cam, as long as she knows her place. I am trying to show that here. Anyway, I would appreciate it if I received some reviews telling me if this work is appreciated or not. Thank you to those who do review. I read and consider every comment while writing. For those of you who don't review, I am putting a lot of effort into this fic and I feel that a few minutes of your times for a short review is not much to ask for.


	11. Chapter 11

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See chapter 1-10

Author's Note: Sorry about the mix up with chapter 10. Everything should be fine now. It has been brought to my attention that I am being too forceful in asking for reviews, so I apologize, although I do hope you will continue to review. I do rely on feed back to see if people are happy with the depth of the plot and character development. Also, jaed was kind enough to let me know that the story that I inquired about in chapter 2 has been removed from this site due to the fact that it was very similar to a JAG fiction.

The home Brennan and Booth stood in front of was a moderate sized single family home in a good neighborhood. Booth lead Brennan to a maintained home and rang the bell. Moments passed and it was only when he rang the bell again that the door was answered. A fifty something woman opened the door. " May I help you?" She looked suspicious.

Booth held up his badge, "Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, we have a few questions for you, Ms. Cooper."

"Oh Lord, what has he done now?" Eileen asked as she ushered them in.

Booth looked at her with some confusion. " What has who done now?"

"George."

Brennan and Booth exchanged a glance. "Do you mean George Henderson, your ex husband?" Booth inquired.

"Yes."

"What makes you think he has done something?" Booth continued.

" Look I told you people a million times, when I married George in 1995, he didn't have any girls with him. I found out about what he had done in 1999 when social services started looking into foster parents and taking away licenses. He hadn't even had any foster kids since 1993. When I found out I divorced him. That's all I know."

"Hmm yes, Ms. Cooper, I was wondering, did you know that George was in DC over the weekend."

"No" she replied, unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?" Booth asked careful not to sound accusing.

"Well, he came by Friday evening."

"Could you tell me what time?"

"Around eight, he left a little before nine." Hmm Booth thought, Henderson had gone to see Bones some time around 1 or 2 in the morning. So it was before he went to Bones. Booth patted Bones knee reassuringly.

"What did George want?"

"Because I am a nurse and I asked for the divorce, I have to pay George $500 in alimony. He came by to complain about losing his job and demand that I pay more, $1500. I refused, we fought and he threatened to sue claiming our divorce traumatized him, causing poor job performance which caused him to lose his job. We fought. He left."

"And you didn't see him again." Booth asked.

"No, I did not. What is going on?"

"George was murdered."

Eileen fell back in her seat and said nothing as they left.

In the car, Bones started to speak, " She's a nurse, she has knowledge of the body and she could have made that stab wound thrusting upwards into the heart from where I kicked him. She could easily have noticed he was hurt in the ribs, if she saw him again after he left my apartment."

"She knew about the foster kids, she might even have known names, and you are famous, so she could have known where you live and how it would incriminate you. Plus, she had motive, George was going to take her to court for more money." Booth finished.

" I should probably examine Henderson's remains. To look for the murder weapon." Bones' voice was hesitant and Booth knew that she had had little opportunity to examine the remains. He didn't blame her if she was a little anxious.

It was noon and Booth thought Bones could use lunch. Her eating habits were always sporadic and she tended to eat things that were light, like salad and not very filling. For the first time , Booth wondered, if long term food deprivation in foster care had been a cause. He had heard of extreme long term food deprivation causing ulcers and making it difficult for the sufferer to eat large quantities or overly rich foods. The cure was to have someone start gently increasing the amount of food the person took in immediately after recovery. But if Bones had that, after all these years, it might be impossible. The best he could do is make sure she was eating something she could stand. He remembered she likes milkshakes and ice cream.

Booth silently took her to the diner. Instead of a quick meal, Booth encouraged her to take a while and as she was not eager to return to the remains for once in her life, she agreed. To his surprise, she, at his encouraging, managed a vegetable sandwich, fries and a large milkshake. Booth couldn't help but feel she looked a little more solid, a little stronger after the meal.

They returned to the lab. Cam, Hodgins and Angela hadn't found anything more. Booth followed his Bones as she donned a lab coat and walked up to the plat form where the remains lay. He stood behind her in silent support, watching her study the bones.

Hours passed, and Bones studied each individual bone. He brought coffee which she drank. He sat down finally, although Bones remained standing, posture erect even after standing for hours in heels. Suddenly, Bones said, " I know what the murder weapon was."

Booth rubbed his eyes, coming to attention. He had enjoyed watching Bones in her little world. He so rarely got to see the full effect. If only the remains had not been so difficult for Bones to handle. "It's a high heeled shoe, the type generally worn by prostitutes. Five inch heel , two centimeters wide, made from steel and very sharp at the edge to make the heel click." Her voice lowered her and she bent her head as if embarrassed. " It's the kind we wore." Booth couldn't stand for her to be embarrassed, especially not for something that was not her fault. He raised her head by slipping two fingers under her chin gently and not caring who was watching, hugged her gently.


	12. Chapter 12

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and non canon character.

Author's Note: I have had several people ask me why I have Brennan suffering from Aspergers. I realize that the show does not exactly set things up so she as Aspergers. I just wanted to show that her awkwardness and social difficulties are not her fault. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.

"This is a complete waste of time." Bones announced. For once, Booth didn't agree, but decided he should keep his mouth shut. Bones needs some control. Sweets apparently thought the same thing because he also kept quiet at Bones outburst. "We are trying to conduct a murder investigation."

Sweets sighed. "Dr. Brennan, you can't see how this case might be bringing up trauma that you might feel the need to discuss."

"No. I feel the need to discuss the case."

Sweets gave in, "All right, tell me where you are in your case."

"Bones found the murder weapon, it's a high heeled shoe, one worn by um, ladies of the evening." Booth said delicately. He could never call his Bones a whore. This case made him have new empathy for prostitutes as he came to realize that many of those women did what they did out of necessity and he promised himself to be more respectful towards them in the future. "That indicates either the murderer was someone who worked in George's brothels or just wanted to frame either Bones or another girl who worked at George's. The fact that he was killed in a park near Bones' house but then moved in front of child services means that the suspect either had a vendetta against child services for allowing George to be a foster parent or was someone who knew about George's history as a foster parent and was trying to frame either Bones or another foster child. The suspect was familiar with human biology and was aware that George was in DC."

"Eileen Cooper is a nurse and she knew about George's past, in fact she divorced him over it. Dr. Brennan is a well known person, it would be hard for her to find out that she was George's foster daughter and that where she lives." Sweets contributed.

"George was killed between 4 am and 7 am on Saturday morning. Eileen went on duty at 12 am, shortly after George left her and worked a twelve hour shift. George was probably moved between 2 am and 4 am Monday morning and Eileen was on shift at that time as well."

"Booth," Brennan suddenly interrupted, "I need to see the shoe again."

"Why?"

"Because I think I recognize it. The shoe is used, which means the suspect might have worn it working for George. "

"Okay, lets vamoose." Booth pushed Brennan out of the door.

"Wait." Sweets called helplessly, "our session isn't over yet." The door slammed in his face.

Brennan was standing on the plat form studying the shoe. It was a silver shoe, size seven and a half. She had known a girl who wore a silver shoe size seven and a half. She forced herself not to jump to conclusions. Angela was able to pull a list of all of George's foster daughters and using the complete physical information, including height, weight and shoe size at the time of their release from foster care, pulled up a list of five women who had worked for George and wore a size seven and a half. Of those women, two were dead. Brennan had been unsurprised to find this out. Angela's studies revealed to the rest of the group that foster children often died in young adult hood due to the ramifications of abuse and malnutrition in the system. One woman was in Vermont, on vacation with her family. Another woman was in the hospital recovering from a severe care accident.

Booth was looking over Angela's data when Bones called him over. "Booth, I recognized the shoe because it is the shoe Anna used to wear at George's brothel. She is a size seven and a half." Brennan held up the heel to shoe how it was slightly bent to the right on the left shoe. " Anna's left leg is slightly shorter than her right. It made her left foot lean in towards the right causing this damage to her heel."

Booth put an arm around Bones. "I just got Angela's data. Of the five women who worked for George and wore this show size, two are dead, one is in the hospital, and one is on vacation in Vermont. The last woman is Anna. Anna also minored in kinesiology in college, meaning she understand the human body well. As a child advocate lawyer, I am sure she was privy to information on foster parents, and would have known George is coming here."

Bones looked sad. As if this case wasn't enough. As if her past wasn't enough. "I'm sorry, Bones. I know Anna is your friend." Bones didn't answer, allowing him to take her to arrest Anna.

Author's Note: Just another chapter or two to wrap this up. I would love to know what you think. I am planning a sequel that won't include a case, but it will have an investigation. Anyway, please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Skeletons in Her Trash Bag

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and non-canon characters.

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. Please review to let me know what you think and if there is continued interest.

Anna was sitting in a café near her hotel. After Joseph had left, she found her anger towards Marie dwindled. As a result, she and her foster sister where laughing over coffee. She thought idolly that this was the most carefree they had ever been around each other. As girls they had known each other as fellow brothel workers. Since then, whenever they had met, Marie's abusive husband had always caused a shadow to fall over them. Both of them were trying to block out the fact that as soon as this case was solved, Marie would be returned to him. Anna, uncharacteristically, did not ruin the mood by demanding that Marie report her husband or press charges. When Brennan and Booth walked in, faces serious, Anna immediately knew she had been caught and her appearance changed almost instantly from joyous to wretched and filled with anger.

Booth didn't bother to try to get a confession. He didn't want to put Bones through that here in the hotel. He merely took out his cuffs and glanced at Bones apologetically before mirandizing Anna. Marie looked shocked and came to stand by Bones fearfully. He took Anna away, motioning Brennan to follow. Marie was left alone in the hotel café staring after them.

Booth put Anna in the back, refraining from pulling the cage screen between the back seat and the front seats. He glanced at Bones; she had looked so lost during this whole case. He had wanted so badly for the murderer to be someone unrelated to her past, so she wouldn't have to suffer any more. He glanced towards her lovingly and picked up her hand, put it on the steering wheel and covered it with his own. Behind them, he saw Anna hiss, clearly irritated at the affection between the partners.

When they arrived at the Bureau, Booth led Anna to the interrogation room he used. He could hear Bones walking behind them. She followed them in as he uncuffed Anna and put her in a chair. He pulled out the chair opposite Anna for Bones before sitting down next to her.

He kept his voice soft. "Okay Anna, we know you killed George and I even know why you killed him. What I want to know is why now, when you have had so many other chances and why frame Bones?"

Anna remained quiet. To Booth's surprise, Bones got up and went to kneel next to Anna. "Anna, how did you know he was here?" She asked.

Anna turned to her and snarled. "Same way you would have found out if he hadn't come to see you first." Booth looked through the papers and put a check mark. Apparently after Henderson lost his license, Anna, the attorney who had fought to have his license pulled argued that Henderson's foster daughters should be notified of his movements at all time. So if he left the city, the women would be informed where he was. Although Bones hadn't said anything to him, it was clear from Anna's words that Bones had not received this notification when George had come to see her. Anna must have found out first from a friend in the system. "I was here and when he came here, I thought he came to see me." Anna said. "I was his favorite before you came."

"What are you talking about?"

" I was the one he wanted the most. Then you came and you fought him and he wanted you in his bed because you were fun to try to beat in to submission. You were the one who got pregnant with his baby and you were the one he came to see when he came to Washington, not me. So when he left, I followed him. He went into the park next to your house and started to watch you through you window. I saw him holding his ribs and I knew that was where you had hit him. I came up right in front of him and he didn't even recognize me, like I didn't matter to him. I pulled out my shoe and stabbed him through his ribs into his heart. I left him behind some bushes until Sunday night and then I left him for social services to find." She glared at Brennan with a rage in her eyes. "We were happy together. It is all your fault."

Booth stood and lead Bones out of the room. Charlie could deal with Anna. Silently, the two went to the dinner. Booth ordered coffee for them both and a piece of pie that he didn't touch. He reached out to take Bones' hand. He had been doing that a lot lately. He didn't know if it was for her sake or for his. Three hours later, Sweets walked in, clearly searching them out. He sat down next to Booth without asking permission. "Anna suffers from a severe psychological disorder. Apparently she was even younger than Dr. Brennan when she entered the foster care system and although she did not suffer such extreme abuse, the continued abuse and neglect have led her to associate rape and physical abuse with affection. She believes that Dr. Brennan robbed her of George's affection. She will probably be declared not sound of mind and serve her time in a state psychiatric institute.

"Umm, thanks Sweets." Booth said in a tone that clearly said that Bones and Booth needed to be left alone. Sweets nodded and left, glancing at Brennan sympathetically before he walked out of the door. Seconds later, Booth's cell phone began to ring. He answered it impatiently and stopped a second later, holding out the phone to Brennan. "Marie wants to talk to you." Booth watched his Bones make plans to meet Marie in the café near the hotel.

An hour later, Booth stood outside the café, leaning against his SUV. He was not happy that Marie needed to see Bones right now. He knew that Bones needed quiet to analyze everything that had happened. In the mean time, he had some time to analyze something of his own. There were three mentions of Bones being pregnant in the foster system as a result of being raped. But, there was no record of a delivery or miscarriage in her report, nor had Bones mentioned anything. Something was going on. He decided it was something that hurt too much to talk about. He could only imagine Parker being dead or completely unavailable to him. It would be the most unbearably painful experience possible. Poor Bones, he couldn't imagine what it must be like. No wonder she didn't want children. He felt like a bastard for pressing the issue so much.

The two women walked out. To his surprise, Bones looked a little happier than he expected possible considering. She beamed at him as she got closer. "Marie is going to press charges against Joseph for beating her and she is going to leave him." Marie nodded shyly.

"That's great." Booth said. " I can get you in touch with some agencies in Chicago that will help you and your children start over again and make sure that Joseph stays in jail away from you." Bones smiled at him. "We can take you to the hotel and Agent Richardson will take you to Chicago and arrange for Joseph's arrest." Booth went to fetch Richardson, deliberately leaving the two women alone. When he returned they were hugging. He allowed them to release at their leisure before handing Marie over to Richardson. He was glad for her, but right now he was more concerned with Bones than Marie. Finally, the two of them were left alone.

He had spent this whole time thinking what he should say. Should he ask if she was physically okay? Having at least two children while still a child and being beaten and raped everyday was sure to leave some physical pain behind. Should he ask if she was emotionally okay? Well, of course not, dummy, he thought. Cautiously, he pulled her into a hug. He felt her whimper and wrap herself around him. He stroked her back. "Shh, its all over. It'll be alright." As Booth looked down at her, sobbing in his arms, he knew it wasn't alright, but he was going to make it okay.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the support on this fic. Please review to let me know what you thought. As you can tell from the hints I left earlier on and then this chapter. Brennan conceived due to the repeated rape in foster care. The sequel is going to address that. I don't think the sequel will be a case fic, but it will be an investigative fiction. I am also considering starting a Booth/Brennan romance in the next fic.

Again, I wish to point out that everything about foster care in this story is made up. I do not mean to slander the foster system in any way.

I hope no one was disappointed by how this story ends. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
